


Happy Birthday, Mr. Ackles

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Boy Jensen, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen's cool with it, Happy Early Birthday Jensen!, Jensen is totally wasted..., M/M, Open Marriage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Everyone wants to make sure Jensen has the best birthday.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 24





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Ackles

“Mmm, what did I do to deserve this?” Jensen mumbled with a sleepy smirk. It wasn't usual for him to be woken by the feel of his wife's lips wrapped around his dick. 

Danneel pulled off with a loud pop and smiled. She crawled up Jensen's body, kissed him.

“Happy Birthday, hon’.” 

* * *

Jensen panted as Jared bent him over the table in his trailer. 

“Oh, God…” 

Behind him, his costar chuckled and bent down to whisper, “Good _Oh, god_? Or bad?” 

“Definitely good. Shit! Right there. Fuck, don’t stop!” 

A loud slap echoed in the small space. Jensen bit down on his arm to keep from screaming. 

Jared growled, “Ah-ah, we have to be on set like--” he checked Jensen’s watch and snickered, “--fifteen minutes ago…” 

Jensen groaned, “Fine. Do it quick and dirty, then, but don’t you _dare_ think about leaving me hanging on my fucking birthday…” 

Jared gave a gasp of mock surprise, “I would never!” 

Three quick tugs and both men collapsed on the couch in a tangle of sweat and jizz. 

Jared kissed Jensen’s temple. “Happy Birthday, babe.” 

* * *

“Oh, god… what did I do to deserve this…” 

Jensen swallowed in preparation. He was fairly certain whatever the hell was in the shot glass in front of him wasn’t going to stay down long. He gave Misha a timid smile before returning his attention to the cloudy slime-filled glass. 

“Mish… I don’t know if I can…” 

“Aw, c’mon, Jen! Live a little! It’s your birthday! When else are you going to do--” 

A feminine arm came around his neck and held a glass to his lips. He smiled and tipped his head back so Danneel could pour the shot of tequila down his throat. As soon as he swallowed, Jared leaned forward so Jensen could suck on the lime held between the other man’s lips. 

Jensen shut his eyes and hissed through the burn. He blew out a sharp breath and took a drink from the beer bottle on the bartop. Danneel grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the packed dancefloor.

No longer afraid of a little PDA, thanks to the liquor running through his veins, Jensen pulled his wife flush against him. Danneel swirled her hips then laid her head back on his shoulder. His hand skimmed down her side and slipped across her bare stomach. 

Danneel giggled. Jensen frowned in question before following his wife’s gaze to where Misha and Vicki were attempting to dance. He threw his head back and laughed, wrapping both arms around Danneel. 

Jared and Genevieve watched from the sidelines as they nursed their drinks. Gen looked pretty content just to observe the sweaty mass of strangers moving to the dance beat, but Jensen saw the look of desperation on his best friend’s face and took pity. 

He leaned down to whisper in his wife’s ear. 

“Think you could keep Gen occupied for a song or two? Jay looks pathetic.” 

Danneel nodded then stepped out of his arms and turned so she could peck him on his cheek. “Have fun.” With a final wink, she sashayed over to the other couple and nodded to Jared. The other man’s face brightened instantly, his contagious smile making Jensen chuckle. 

As soon as the taller man entered the dancefloor, he picked Jensen up to twirl him around. 

“Jare! You’ll make me sick!” Jensen yelled as he held on for dear life. He secretly loved it when Jared manhandled him but damn if he was going to admit it out loud... 

Jared reluctantly set him back on the ground. He took a step forward, pressing their bodies close together. He smirked, “Oh please, babe. You’re not even close to blowing chunks. I’ve seen your puke face enough times to recognize it.” 

Jensen gaped at him. “My what?” 

Jared rolled his eyes, hooked his fingers in Jensen’s belt loops. He pulled hard just as he jerked his hips. Jensen groaned and clenched the back of Jared’s shirt with his hands. He sought out the other man’s lips and shoved his tongue inside Jared’s mouth. 

After a few breathless moments, he pulled back with a smile. “You taste like limes.” 

“Must be because I was sucking on one…” Jared said as the girls walked up. The two men glanced in their direction. 

“What’s up,” Jensen asked. 

“It’s one-thirty,” Danneel said gleefully, “time for another shot!” 

Jensen groaned again, but this time it had nothing to do with the hard cock pressing against his fly. “Aw, fuck. Really?” 

“C’ mon. You said you wanted one shot every thirty minutes until you pass out or puke,” his wife reminded him as she lifted a glass filled with clear liquid to his lips. Genevieve hadn’t spoken yet, but he didn’t get a chance to ask why. 

Danneel quickly tipped the glass and Jensen grimaced. He hated vodka. Swallowing a gag, he coughed into his fist. Genevieve grabbed the back of his head, pulled it down so she could kiss him.

Sweet rum flowed into his mouth. Jensen grabbed Jared's wife around her small waist and kissed her hard. 

“Thank you. You’re obviously the only one who _really_ loves me...” he said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. 

Danneel snorted. Jared pouted. Misha scared the crap out of the foursome when he literally popped up beside Jared. 

“ _Shit!_ Mish, you scared the hell out of me!” Jared yelled, imitating Jensen by clutching at his chest. 

Danneel and Genevieve quickly ushered Jensen back to their table. He had a fist pressed to his lips fighting to keep all the alcohol down.

Jensen wasn’t a light-weight by any means, but his friends had been plying him with birthday shots since they wrapped around seven. Before they met the girls at the club, he and Jared had finished a bottle of Jack in Jensen's trailer before goofing around with Misha and the bottle of Jager he'd brought. 

Genevieve rubbed her hand in a circle across his back while he breathed through his nose. Danneel dumped the remaining two chips from the basket then placed it in front of her husband. 

They waited patiently to see if they were going to end up decorated in the birthday boy’s various libations. 

After a few aborted gags and a thick swallow, Jensen lifted his head to give them a thumbs up. “I’m good, ” he said. 

Danneel kissed his cheek, chuckled softly. “Water?” 

Jensen looked up at her from where his head was resting on Genevieve's shoulder as she stroked his hair.

He sighed audibly. “That would be great.” 

* * *

“ _BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!_ ” Jensen shouted as as he, Jared, and Danneel left the club a few hours later.

Misha and his wife had left shortly after Jensen finally tried the oyster shot they'd convinced the bartender to make with the fresh oysters they brought.

Man, his friends were weird… 

Genevieve had also bid the threesome farewell about an hour ago. While she enjoyed exchanging a few drunken kisses every once in a while, she preferred to sleep in her own bed instead of playing with Jensen and Danneel. She didn’t mind if Jared did, but it wasn’t her taste. 

Between the two of them, the birthday boy’s wife and best friend were barely managing to keep Jensen on the sidewalk and out of the street.

“ _Woah!_ How ‘bout you try _not_ to smash your face into every light pole we pass, huh?” Jared snorted as he steered Jensen to walk in front of him. 

“He has no idea how wonderful you are.” 

Jared looked over at Danneel. “What do you mean?” 

She shrugged. “Just that-- he never sees this part. You know?” 

Jared caught Jensen as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. “He’s a handful... ” 

That time, Jensen’s wife was the one who snorted. “Oh, believe me, I know." She placed a hand on his arm. "I just-- wanted to say thank you.. for him.” 

Jared smiled softly at her then reached out to smooth a strand of escaped hair behind her ear. "Dan, you know that Jensen isn’t the only--” 

Jensen stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily. He swallowed thickly before groaning, “ _I’mgonnapuke_...” 

Two heads snapped in his direction.

He stumbled into the alley a few feet away, braced himself against the brick wall. Jared held him steady while Danneel hovered at the entrance of the alley. 

Jensen pitched forward with a noisy heave. _“Huuuurrrrrggghhhh!”_

Jared grimaced and looked away as his best friend decorated the pavement at their feet with what seemed like an endless fountain of regurgitated whiskey, tequila, rum, nachos, wings, and birthday cake.

Misha’s gifted oyster shot joined the lake of sick with a loud splat. Jared swallowed. 

He called to Jensen's wife, “Dan! Come help him for a minute!” 

Not liking the sudden paleness of Jared’s face, Danneel rushed over to support her husband while he finished emptying his stomach. 

Jared walked a few feet away then doubled over with his hands on his knees. When he puked, Danneel turned her eyes skyward.

She sighed. “Not you too…” 

Jensen spat into the puddle at his feet then sniffed and wiped a hand across his mouth. Danneel kept her hand on his back as he waited to see if he was actually done. Because Jensen's head was still lowered when he finally opened his eyes, he was met with the alcoholic mural that now covered a good portion of the alley. 

“ _Oh, God…_ is that--” Jensen cut off with a gag. He shook his head. “It looks like bloody snot... ” he finished with a disgusted grimace.

Danneel smacked his arm. “ _Jensen!_ ” 

“What?” he asked, rubbing his arm. 

Danneel pointed in Jared’s direction just as he jerked forward with another heave. 

Jensen did a double-take then sheepishly called out, “ _Sorry, Jare…_ ” 

When Jared stood up and slowly made his way over to them, Jensen whispered a second apology. The two men shared a brief kiss while Danneel grimaced. 

She tapped her toe on the pavement. “If you two are done spewing? Can we go home now?” 

Jensen nodded into Jared’s chest. Jared wrapped his arm around him then followed Danneel as she led them to the car. 

Jensen sighed. All things considered, it'd been a pretty good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually include Genevieve and make it a foursome, but for some reason, I just wasn't feeling it tonight.


End file.
